The present disclosure relates to a container group autonomously enforcing service levels based on service level information included in containers.
Container technology transforms an application into a lightweight, portable, self-sufficient unit that executes on a host system independent of the host system's installed operating system and applications. Containers provide an additional layer of protection that isolates a container from other containers and the host without using incremental resources of the underlying infrastructure. The nature of containers also facilitates a fast and easy application of patches and updates to the container's operating system, applications, and infrastructure layers, which help maintain overall security compliance. “Docker” is an example of container technology, which is an open platform to build, ship, and run distributed applications. Organizations utilize Docker to simplify and accelerate their application development and deployment process.
Service level agreements (SLA) are agreements between a service level provider and a customer that specify a level of service, such as a level of quality (data rates, throughput, jitter, etc.), availability, responsibilities, etc. Organizations that deploy applications using container technology may also wish to assign particular service levels to the deployed applications.